Dead End of Love
by frozenrain22
Summary: My new story... Meredy helped lyon to make juvia like him by connecting them to a sensory link however it's not just the two of them, Meredy lied to Lyon and Made Gray part of the link which is already a three-spread sensory link. Now, the love triangle is connected, what will they do and will one finally realize his/her true feelings toward that person?


It was a bright sunny day at the city of magnolia, however one certain place is reckless as ever, Fairy Tail. Everyday is the same: fights, dance, play, drink and more everything was normal except for one certain mage, Juvia. Mira approached the depressed gloomed water mage and asked her, "What's wrong Juvia? Why do you look down?" Juvia laid her head on the table and replied "Mira-san, Juvia is not sad, Juvia is just tired….." she sighs and asked for a cup of tea to regain her energy, even a little, this made Mira curious and said, "What happened?" Juvia's face then turned to gloom and said, "It's about Lyon-sama.." Mira then suddenly jumped filled with joy and shouted out loud "YOU GUYS ARE ALREADY GOING OUT?! CONGRATS!" and this caused the whole guild members to stop what they are doing and stared the two and this made Juvia to blush hard and covered Mira's mouth and said, "Everyone please continue what you are doing, Mira-san is just tired….hehehehehe" Juvia then dragged Mira was sitting on a table with his teammates and asked," who is this person dating Juvia?" Lucy then smiled at Gray and said, "Are you jealous Gray?" Happy then added, "He lllliiiiiiikkkkkeeessss her…." And Gray got angry that he punched happy away and shouted, "NO I'M NOT!" Natsu punched Gray and told him, "Oy! How dare you hit happy! Wanna go icebrain?!" Gray then stripped and replied "BRING IT ON peabrain!" and there the fight started, Erza was just there eating a strawberry cake with Wendy and Carla. Outside the guild)" So juvia, what really happened between you and lyon-kun?" Juvia then replied, "Lyon-sama is always giving Juvia presents everyday and he also keeps on following Juvia wherever I go and this made Juvia tired…." Mira then gave her an advice, "Why don't you tell him?" Juvia then sobbed a little and replied, "Juvia is scared that Lyon-sama might hate me….. (T.T)

Mira then told Juvia, "So where is Lyon-kun?" Juvia then said "He said he's going to buy me something but I don't know what…" Then they saw a person running towards them and shouted, "JUVIA! JUVIA-CHAN!" Juvia then shaked and murmerd to herself, "Oh no….." Lyon was about to jump and hug Juvia but Gray directly flew outside and hit Lyon and everyone inside just burst out of laughter. Lyon got angry and argued with Gray, "GRAY! Look what you have done! You've destroyed Juvia's precious gift from me!" and Gray just laughed and said, "So? Juvia doesn't wear accessories much…what's the use of that?" Lyon directly attacked Gray with his "Ice-Make Dragon" and it amused everyone, however, Gray blocked it and used his Ice-Make Prison and slayed it with his Ice-Make Sword. Lyon was about to attack again but Erza then punched them both and lost. Everyone was then scared and they went back inside the guild. Erza then said to Gray, "Gray, what are you doing?! Having a fight with a different guild member and a friend?!" Erza then looked at Lyon and told him,"Lyon, you also! Don't come here if you are looking for trouble!'' Erza then went back in the guild, leaving an awkward aura…Lyon then stood up and said to Gray, "We'll settle this some other time Gray." Lyon then approached Juvia then kissed her hand as a way of being a gentleman and this made Gray grinned his teeth a little. Juvia then thanked Lyon for the present and wait till he left. Gray then went to the woods, kicked the tree's trunk and murmered to himself "Lyon, a gentleman?My ass….he doesn't have the right to do that to " Cana was there and said to Gray "Gray? What are ypu doing here?" Gray then replied, "Nothing important, just taking some fresh air.. ." Cana directly throwed a card towards Gray but he managed to get it and said,"Oy! What was that for?" Cana then said, "Look at the card" Gray then flipped the card and saw a picture of a heart Background by a triangle and said, "Today, something unforgettable will happen to you" and Gray was confused and asked Cana, "What do you mean?" However Cana just ignored it and drank and went back to their guild and this made Gray angry.

When Lyon was walking, looked beaten up, she saw a girl with pink long hair covered with hood and approached him and asked him,"Do you like Juvia?" and Lyon also asked, "And you are?" The girl then removed her hood and smiled then replied, "I'm Juvia's friend Meredy! Pleased to meet you" and Lyon said "Are you following me? And how do you know I like juvia?" Meredy the laughed and said, "Please! You think I didn't see the part where you where about to hug her and the part where you kissed her hand? THAT WAS CUTE!" and this made Lyon blush. Lyon then asked meredy, "What do you want?" Meredy just smiled and said, "I just want to help you! I support you and Juvia" and Lyon was flattered to hear that and said, "Really? How can you help me?" Meredy then said this to her mind:(kekekekekeke just as planned….I totally got him in my trap) She then grabbed lyons hand, dragged him at the forest….

AT THE FOREST…

Lyon then was confused and asked meredy, "Why did you bring me here, this better be good" Meredy a=then explained what kind of magic she possessed, "My power can make you and juvia as ONE, with my spell both of you will be connected and never be separated" Lyon then blushed so hard and whispered to himself "ME AND JUVIA WILL BE ONE?" he then imagines what will happen(…..) He then hold Meredy's hand and said, "Do it!" Meredy then moved away from lyon and cast the sensory link to lyon, bright pink light appeared from Lyon's arm and the light extended and went towards the Fairy Tail Guild's direction and it reached Juvia and juvia shout due to surprise. Meredy then said "It is done, enjoy!(vanish)" Lyon then said,"Finally! Juvia and I are one! Nothing is going to stop me" he then laughed evily and ran back towards Juvia's guild. Meredy was just there sitting on the tree and whispered, "Fool! It wasn't just the two of you I connected…hehehe, this is going to be interesting." She then released a new light heading towards the guild also

AT THE GUILD

"Juvia? What's wrong?" Lucy asked the water mage and she replied, "T-This is….." Erza then answered, "A Sensory Link, It could connect you to another person and both of you can feel each other's senses." And Wendy asked, "Why would anyone put a link unto Juvia-san? Who could possibly do this?" Juvia then answered, "I know only one person who has this kind of power" she then head out of the guild, running and bumped at Gray and she apologized to Gray and she still continued running. Gray then asked Mira, "What's wrong with Juvia" Mira then replied, "I don't know well but I think she is under a sensory link spell." Natsu went outside with Lucy, Wendy, Hppy, Carla and Erza and told Gray. "OY stripper! Time to do a job!" When Gray was about to reply, A ray of light appeared and landed on Gray's wrist and he shouted, "What is this?" he then looked closely and he was shock and said out loud, "Not this again!" and this made everyone to wonder and asked Gray, "Again? Does it mean you've experienced this before?" And Gray said, "Yes" Natsu also said, "That's weird, Juvia also has that mark on her right wrist too…" And gray grabbed Natsu and said, "JUVIA!?are you sure idiot?" Gray's face suddenly turned red, and he feels hot, nervous and at the same time, happy and he keeps on talking to himself,"WHAT IS THIS? WHY IS MY EMOTIONS KEEP ON CHANGING?!" he was rolling on the ground and everyone was just there looking at him, thinking he looks so ridiculous. Wendy asked, "What should we do?" A light bulb appeared above Natsu's head and he then jumped towards Gray and kicked him in the back and this caused Lyon and Juvia fall and feel hurt…Gray got so mad at Natsu and said, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT STUPID?!" Natsu laughed and replied, "Ahahaha Sorry! I thought it could make you feel better." Erza then said To Gray with a glare, "Gray look for Juvia and bring her here!" Gray directly ran and began to look for was just there hiding behind the trees and said, "Good, everything is going smoothly, Now Gray, Juvia, Lyon, what are you goanna do now?"

Gray then was heading towards a park and he decided to go to the main place of the park which is called the "Love Triangle" and when he arrived there, at the same time, Juvia and Lyon appeared also and each of them stood at the different spots of the big triangle: Juvia at the top, Gray at the Lower left and Lyon at the Lower right and there is is a heart within the triangle. The three was shock when they saw each one has the same sensory Link mark…

Meredy was there sitting on top of a tree Laughing softly and said. " This is the **Dead End of Love**, Let the game begin."

TO BE CONTINUED

Please write a review!

Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the first part….


End file.
